After the Nightmare
by Facade of Emotions
Summary: This is a dark fic that takes place after Harry is hurt read more to find out how . One-shot though I might write more if you all want . Rated for a reason. read and review!


**A/N: **This is a dark fic that takes place after Harry is hurt (read more to find out how). One-shot (though I might write more if you all want).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone/anything that you might recognize from Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K.R. (until I obliviate her and make her think I'm her daughter and have her give it all to me!!!)

**After the Nightmare**

He couldn't wake up. Not now. He didn't want to wake up ever again. If he did he feared it would happen again. Or he would find that it wasn't over and that Vernon was still there. Still above him panting as he thrusts. It hurt just to think about what happened. To know that it could happen again.

Harry turned over in his semi-sleeping state and nearly cried as his body was wracked with pain. It hurt. Everywhere it hurt, but it hurt most between his legs and in his lower back. He knew why, he wasn't an idiot he knew that it would hurt the first time no matter what. But it hurt so much more than he had thought it would.

He tried to forget. Tried to imagine that it was just a nightmare, just a really bad dream, maybe even that it was something Voldemort had sent to stir up trouble. But he knew he couldn't fool himself even as he told himself that that was the reason his body hurt. Harry knew very well that the Dark Lord hadn't sent that as he could feel the anger from the other man that a mere muggle would lay a hand on what he thought was His to hurt and His to torture.

Harry could hear Voldemort in the back of his head telling him what to do. To just reach under his bed for the holly wand that lay there. Pushing him to unlock the door to his room and walk to his aunt and uncle's room. To lift said wand and cast such dark spells. There were promises. Promises that it would make him feel better. Less used. Also was the promise that Voldemort would help him. Would make sure that nothing of this sort would happen again. That he would make sure to protect Harry from such things.

As Harry finally gained his senses he looked around the room to see blood. There was so much blood. And He was standing in the middle of it. There in the middle of the living room stood the darkest, strongest Dark Lord of the century.

"Well done Harry," Voldemort hissed at him, as Harry looked around the room remembering flashes of what had happened only minutes ago. There was screaming and yelling. Freak, was said a lot followed by screams of agony that could only be produced under a crucio. There was blood, plenty of blood. Then there was more yelling, but this didn't come from his relatives. No this was coming from the wizards that had come to see what was going on. Then more screams. After that nothing. And now here Harry was, covered in blood and standing in the middle of his relatives remains, facing Voldemort who had yet to throw a spell at him, or even pull out his wand. Instead his once enemy was congratulating him on a job 'well done'.

"Come Harry we have to go now. The aruors will be here soon and we want to be gone by then," the Dark Lords words brought Harry back to the present.

Looking up Harry asked, "You will keep your promise right?"

"Of course, Harry my childe. I will protect you now. No one will ever hurt you like that again and you will become stronger. You will rule the wizarding world by my side!"

"By your side," Harry repeated in confusion.

"Yes by my side. You'll be my consort," Harry flinched at that. "No need to worry. I already told you young one. No one will hurt you like that again. And I mean no one," Voldemort said firmly looking at Harry as he said this. "In time you will become my consort and you will be great. But we must go now. Childe. We must go so you can be safe." And with that the Dark Lord held out his hand to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, the next Dark Consort. And as Harry hesitantly took his hand the wizarding world felt a shiver of foreboding.

+*+*+*+

**A/N: **So tell me what you think!!! Should I write more for this fic??? Or is good at just that???

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**(This**** fic will be a multi-chap but it will wait until I am done with my present fic 'Regrets' for Prince of Tennis.)  
**


End file.
